Operation WITCH
by Cows111
Summary: A team of super powered girls called W.I.T.C.H. is captured by a rogue secret government black op unit titled Division. Division trains these girls to be deadly assassins and uses them for their own evil purposes. Will a rogue Division agent named Nikita be able save the girls before it's too late? Or will they fall in too deep?
1. Chapter 1: Arrested

1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H. or Nikita.

A/N: This is a W.I.T.C.H. and Nikita crossover, so being somewhat familiar with both shows will definitely help. This takes place after season 2 of W.I.T.C.H. and season 1 episode 1 of Nikita. By the way, this story will sort of follow Nikita's storyline, so watching/ reading about more than the first episode in the series would definitely be helpful, too.

* * *

"Percy, these girls, they're special. They're like nothing anyone has ever seen before."

"I didn't send you out into the field to spy on little girls!" Percy said angrily into the phone. "You're supposed to be searching for new recruits!"

"But Percy, these could be new recruits," the person on the other line said, kind of desperately. "They definitely have the potential."

"Listen here," Percy said. "You said that these girls aren't in jail or anything, right? And that they're barely teens?

"Yes, sir."

"Then, why should I waste my resources and time to get them here? I have a company to run here."

"More like a secret rogue government black op unit," the other voice mumbled.

"You keep this up, and I will cancel you," Percy threatened. He smiled as he felt the other person gulping in fear. And why shouldn't they be? Cancellation meant certain death.

"I'm sorry, sir." The other person paused. "But these girls aren't normal. They have supernatural abilities. They have super powers. Could you imagine Division with super powered agents? We'd be unstoppable!"

Percy rubbed his chin as he thought about it. Agents with super powers? If this was true, then he would be able to take down his nuisance of Nikita in a snap. Not to mention, possibly take over the world. "You better not be lying to me," Percy barked. "Because if you are..."

"Not to worry, sir. I guarantee their powers," the other person reassured. "By the way, did you get the files that I sent?"

Percy shuffled through the papers on his desk until he came upon 5 tan colored folders. "Yes," he said, leafing through each one. "In the report, you say that each girl controls a certain element. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. They control the elements of water, fire, earth, air, and lightning."

"Fine. I will see to it that they are... Recruited..."

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."

"I better not," Percy said, hanging up the phone. He smiled as he took a closer look at each file. Clipped to each file was a profile picture. In the first file was a picture of a red head with big, brown eyes. The second file had a picture of a girl with light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. The third file contained a picture of an African-American girl with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The fourth file had a picture of a blonde with sky blue eyes. And in the last file was a picture of an Asian-American with long black hair and black eyes.

_Wilhelmina Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin..._ Percy chuckled. _Welcome to Division. _

* * *

"Hey, Wilhelmina!" Uriah, the school bully, shouted to a certain red head.

"It's Will!" Will Vandom snapped, walking through the front doors of Sheffield Institute, the school that she attended. It was the end of the school day, and she was planning on meeting her friends in the front yard of their school.

"Whoa, whoa, Wilhelmina," Uriah said, stepping in front of Will. Unfortunately, bullies like Uriah attended the school, too. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What are you talking about, Uriah?" Will said, glaring at him and his friends who were starting to surround her.

"Don't act dumb," Uriah said in sort of a threatening tone. "We know what you did."

"What?" Will questioned clueless. She would never admit this, but Uriah was actually kind of scaring her. She tried to back up slowly, but her back hit someone behind her.

"Nuh, uh, uh," the person behind her said loudly, pushing her back into the middle of their little circle.

"We know that you caused one of our friends to fail science," Uriah said, cracking his knuckles. "Now he has to go to summer school for it."

"How is that my fault? He's the one without a brain, cheating off of my tests and papers! What else could I do but fail him?" Will blurted out. Her eyes widened, and she immediately covered her mouth. _Wow, Will,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. _Make the bad guys even madder. Nice plan._

"What did you say!?" Uriah yelled, spitting in Will's face. "Huh!?"

Will stayed quiet, while looking towards the ground.

"Just what I thought," Uriah said, shoving Will to the ground. "Let's get her, guys!"

"Hey, Uriah!" a voice shouted, causing Uriah and his gang to stop and turn around towards the voice. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

"Why don't you stay out of this, Corny!?" Uriah said, running a hand through his orange spiky hair. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Like heck it does!" Cornelia Hale snapped. "And it's Cornelia to you, snot-brain!"

"Snot-brain!?" Uriah said outraged, moving to face her. "Who ya calling a snot-brain, Blondie!?"

"You, you big idiot!" Irma Lair yelled, stepping next to Cornelia. "Now why don't you do everybody a favor and get lost!"

"Why don't you get lost?" Uriah replied, not liking that he was getting pushed around by girls. His gang moved to face the duo, standing alongside their leader. "If you haven't noticed, we outnumber you three to two, so beat it before we beat you!"

"Count again, Uriah!" one Taranee Cook piped up as she moved to stand next to Irma. "It's three to three, and trust me, you do not want to mess with us."

Uriah frowned. There was no way that he was going to let these girls stand up to him like this. He cracked his knuckles threateningly. _Order needs to be restored, _he thought. _They need to know whose boss around here._

"Hey, uh, boss," one of Uriah's gang members said, looking behind them. "Will's gone."

Uriah swiftly turned around to see that he was indeed right. "Dang it!" he shouted in frustration, stomping his foot. He turned back around. "You guys will pay for- Where are they!?" he said, seeing that the rest of the other girls were gone, too. _Where did they go?_ He thought.

* * *

Irma laughed. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" Irma said, laughing so hard that her stomach was hurting. "They were priceless!"

"Yeah, nice plan, Taranee," Cornelia complimented. "Having us distract Uriah and his cronies, while having Hay Lin get Will was genius!"

"Why thank you, Cornelia," Taranee said, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. The three girls were heading to the Silver Dragon to talk and hang out like they always do. The Silver Dragon was a Chinese restaurant owned by Hay Lin's family.

"Hey, guys!" Hay Lin said cheerfully as she and Will started to walk alongside them. "The plan went great!"

"Yeah," Will said, smiling. "Thanks for saving me."

"Ah, no problem, Will," Taranee said, smiling, too. "You're one of our best friends. Of course we'd rescue you."

"Speaking of which," Irma started with a mischievous glint in her greenish blue eyes. "Whatcha do to make Uriah so mad anyways?"

"Um, well, I found out that one of his little buddies was copying off of my papers and tests," Will explained. "So then, I started to write down the wrong answers for him to copy and when he wasn't looking, I would write down the correct ones. He ended up flunking and now he's set to go to summer school."

"So that's why he failed science!" Cornelia stated, flipping her long, silky blond hair. "Haha! He totally deserved it! I see him cheating off of this girl in my computer class, and it drives me crazy! And the worst part is that the teacher knows it's happening, but he won't do anything about it!"

"Isn't the computer teacher Mr. Sylla?" Hay Lin asked, twirling around her two raven colored pigtails.

"Yes, Mr. Raphael Sylla to be exact," Taranee answered, pushing her ebony colored braid out of her face. "He's been here since last winter."

"Oh, so he's -" Irma said before she was interrupted by Will's cellphone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Will took her cellphone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" she asked as her and her friends stopped walking.

"Will! Will! I need help!" yelled a frantic voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mrs. Rudolph?" Will questioned puzzled as she put the phone on speaker, so the rest of the girls could hear the conversation. Mrs. Rudolph had been the girls' math teacher, but eventually she left to go back to her home world of Meridian. She was an alien. "What are you doing back here?"

"I came back to collect some stuff I had left here," Mrs. Rudolph answered quickly. There was some banging and crashing in the background. "But that's not important! I'm being attacked, and I need your help ASAP! Please girls, I -"

Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Will inquired, yelling into the phone. "Mrs. Rudolph!?"

"The line is dead, Will," Cornelia stated. "She must've hung up or something."

"Hung up? Dude, it sounded like she was being attacked!" Irma corrected. "I mean seriously, if that's true, then she hung up in the middle of her own sentence."

"Plus, all of the crashing and yelling in the background," Taranee added. "I think that Irma's right."

"Guys, you do realize that Mrs. Rudolph, herself, said that she was being attacked, right?" Hay Lin questioned. "There's no doubt about it."

"Then, what are we waiting around here for?" Will inquired, starting to run towards Mrs. Rudolph's house. "Let's head to Mrs. Rudolph's house ASAP!"

* * *

"Mrs. Rudolph?" Hay Lin asked, knocking on the front door of their former math teacher's house. No answer. She knocked again. "Mrs. Rudolph?" Hay Lin turned to her friends. "Guys, I don't think that she's here..."

"Maybe, she's just taking a nap," Irma said, grabbing the door handle. "Or maybe she went out to eat."

"Seriously, you're going to joke now," Cornelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah," Irma said, pushing open the front door. "Hey, the door's unlocked. You guys want to go in?"

"Uh, are we sure we should be entering someone else's house without their permission?" Taranee asked, sort of scared.

"It's fine, Taranee," Will reassured, passing Taranee and walking into the house. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Okay," Taranee said skeptically, following Will. "If you say so."

"Hey, guys," Hay Lin said, getting everybody's attention. She pointed to the couch. "Mrs. Rudolph is taking a nap, just like Irma said." Everybody looked from behind the couch to see some blond hair.

"Yeah, see," Irma said smirking. "I was right. There's nothing to worry about here. Maybe Mrs. Rudolph just got confused or something. I mean she is kind of old."

Cornelia walked over to the front of the couch and paled. "Uh, I-Irma," she stuttered, really scared at what she saw. "Y-you were wrong. So wrong."

Irma, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin walked over to where Cornelia was, and they all paled so much that they looked like ghosts. For lying in front of them on the blood-stained couch was a dead Mrs. Rudolph. There was fresh blood on her, and it looked like she had been stabbed multiple times.

"Oh my gosh!" Irma screamed out. "Mrs. Rudolph!"

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Will said in denial. She was shocked to the core and just couldn't believe that one of her favorite math teachers was actually gone. She shook her head. "This can't be happening."

"Guys, look!" Taranee shouted, pointing towards the ground in front of the couch for lying there were five knives. With blood on them.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hay Lin freaked out, covering her eyes with her hands. "This isn't happening. We're at a crime scene, and -"

"Hay Lin, calm down," Cornelia said, patting the young girl's shoulder. "We just need to call the police and inform them about -"

"Freeze!" a gruff voice barked out, causing the girls to look up to see several police officers with guns pointed at them. The girls stood there paralyzed in fear and shock. "Put your hands above your head now!"

More police officers came in from the back. "Do what he says now!" another officer barked from behind. The girls slowly lifted their hands up in surrender.

_What do we do now?_ Taranee thought asked using her telepathic powers to open a telepathic link with her friends.

_We're going to get arrested!_ Hay Lin thought panicked. _And we didn't even do anything wrong!_

_How did the police even get here anyways?_ Cornelia thought questioned. _We haven't even called them yet._

_Someone else probably did,_ Will thought concluded. _Just play it cool, guys. We did nothing wrong, so we have nothing to worry about._

_Got it, boss,_ Irma thought. _I'm as cool as a cucumber._

Suddenly, some of the officers shoved the teens to the ground and handcuffed their hands behind their backs, while a couple of others carefully picked up the knives and put them into little baggies using gloves.

The lead officer looked over at the body of Mrs. Rudolph and then at the five girls. A look of disgust came over his face as he announced, "You five are hereby under arrest for the murder of Mrs. Galgheita Rudolph."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first crossover story. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Division

2 OW

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H. or Nikita.

Warning: There are some spoilers in here for Nikita about Alex's past from season 1.

* * *

Michael would never admit this, but he was actually a little bit scared. Why was he scared? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his newest recruits had super powers.

Michael shuffled his feet as he stared at the tan folders in his hands. Earlier this morning, Percy had called him in for a quick brief about his special recruits and had told him to keep a close eye on them. _I guess that does make sense. I mean I am head of trainers for new recruits and Head of Operations. It would only make sense for Percy to tell me about the new recruits, but it was all just too confusing._ Magical powers? How did Percy expect him to believe that?

_They're very special and dangerous, _Percy's words from earlier rang in Michael's head. _They have super powers that will help Division do great things. _

Michael ran a hand through his close cropped brown hair before continuing down the long corridor. He stopped at a door with two guards posted next to it. _Guards? Percy must be seriously nervous about these girls and their powers._ Michael nodded at the guards in acknowledgement, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

The room was like any other recruit dorm. It had concrete walls, a white shiny floor, black support beams, a white ceiling, a light silver desk, a couple of light silver chairs, and a light silver dresser. The room was even the same size. The only difference was that it had two white framed bunk beds and a single white framed twin bed lined up against the walls instead of the standard single twin bed. _Wow, they all get to share a room together. These girls definitely must be something special._

He dusted some lint of his suit and waited patiently.

Suddenly, Michael heard a voice. "Who are you?" the voice asked.

He looked over to a lower bunk of one of the bunk beds to see a red head that he recognized as Will, staring at him with her eyes wide. "Hello, Will," Michael started. "It is Will, right? Never Wilhelmina."

"How do you know her name?" another voice questioned. He looked over at the single bed to see a blonde that he recognized as Cornelia, sitting up and looking at him with suspicion.

"I know all of your names, Cornelia," he answered, looking around the room to see the other girls awake, too. "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin," he said casually as he pointed to each corresponding girl. "Or as you like to call your little group, W.I.T.C.H. It's very clever really, using the first letter of each of your names. Very clever indeed."

"Who are you?" Taranee inquired from the bunk above Will's.

"And where are we?" Hay Lin added, looking around from the other bottom bunk.

"Well, you're not in jail anymore," Michael stated, moving over to the desk and setting his files on it. "You're not even in Heatherfield anymore, but we're the only ones that know that." He shuffled through them and picked up one. He opened up the file and showed it to the girls. On one side of the file was a picture of the Heatherfield mausoleum and on the other side was a case file with the title, '1st Degree Murder of Mrs. Galgheita Rudolph' and a picture of Mrs. Rudolph. "Your deaths were all officially stated as suicides, and all of your ashes are stored here," he said as he pointed to the mausoleum.

"B-But how?" Taranee asked. "We're right here."

"Not to the outside world you're not," Michael said calmly. He knew the drill. He's done this like a million times. "To the outside world, you are all dead."

"How is that even possible?" Cornelia inquired.

"It's about as possible as you killing Mrs. Galgheita Rudolph," the Head of Operations answered. "And according to this case file, that is very possible."

"B-But we didn't kill her," Irma protested from the bunk above Hay Lin's. "We had nothing to do with her death."

"Aw, but the evidence is overwhelming," Michael said, pointing to the case file. "All five of your fingerprints were on the body and each of the knives that were used to kill the victim. Not only that, but you were all at the crime scene when the police arrived. With this murder under your belt, you five would've been sent to a juvenile detention facility, and then, when you turned 18, you would've been put on death row for your crime."

"W-What?" Will asked, very flabbergasted. "D-Death row?"

"But we didn't do it!" Cornelia exclaimed, shocked.

"It doesn't matter," Michael said. "You would've still been found guilty for it."

"So we'll never be able to see our families again?" Hay Lin questioned as tears sprung to her almond shaped eyes.

Michael's facial expression softened. _To be so young and to never see their parents or families again... _He knew exactly how that felt, having lost his own family a long time ago.

Michael shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. "My name is Michael," he said, introducing himself. "I work for the government... We've decided to give you all a second chance."

The girls paled. "The government?" Taranee asked nervously.

"Yes," Michael answered.

"Then, let us go," Will said as she and the other girls got out of their beds to face Michael. "We don't belong here."

Will quickly tried to dash past Michael and out the door, but he, just as quickly, grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm back, getting a yelp from Will.

"Let her go before we have to hurt you," Cornelia threatened. Michael held his ground. "Fine, then, have it your way... Earth!" Nothing happened. "Earth!" Nothing happened again. She looked at her hands and mumbled, "My powers aren't working."

"That would be because of those bracelets," Michael said, letting go of Will and pointing at the thick silver bracelets on each girl's arm. "They prevent you from using any of your... Special gifts."

"How do you know about our powers!?" Irma inquired, glaring at Michael. "And how did you make these bracelets!?"

"We have our ways," Michael said. "And as for the bracelets, you should thank science for those." He looked each girl in the eyes and saw the fear, shock, and sadness behind all of them. "Your lives are over as you know it. The second you step out there without us, you're done for. You'll be sent to juvie, then killed."

"I'm sure we can find ways to avoid that path," Taranee said determined. "We are a lot more capable than you think."

"I'm sure you are," Michael said. "But can you do that without your... Heart?"

The girls paled even more, especially Will, who was frantically searching her pockets and neck. "H-H do you know about that?" Will questioned very worried as W.I.T.C.H. started looking around. Why shouldn't they be worried? It was very important. The Heart amplified their powers, transformed them into their more powerful forms, and let them go to other worlds and dimensions... Or at least that's what their files said. "Where is it?"

"Your little necklace is safe," Michael answered. "But that's not important right now. Your lives are. To the outside world, you are all dead. Let's face it. Your lives are over, but I'm here to offer all of you a new life." He paused. "But you're going to have to be willing to earn it."

The girls exchanged looks. Michael could tell that even if they couldn't literally read each other's minds right now (which he also read about in their files), they could still tell what the others were thinking. _Wow, their bond must be very strong. That will definitely be very useful out in the field. _

"H-How?" Hay Lin stuttered. The girls knew that they were stuck and that they would need some help, so they decided to play along... For now.

"Learn," Michael simply said. "Learn how to stand up straight. Learn how to walk right, how to talk right. Learn how to serve your country." He walked over to the door and knocked on it. A guard opened it, and he looked back over his shoulders at the young teens, standing there. "Instead of just yourselves."

Before he shut the door, he heard Irma murmur, "If he only knew."

* * *

"Hey, Alex," Thom said smiling as Alex sat down across from him. Alex had met Thom on her first day here as a recruit, and they had pretty much become fast friends.

"Hey, Thom," Alex replied, smiling, too. It was now lunch time for all of the recruits, and to be honest, Alex was pretty famished. _I guess training to be a top notch assassin really makes you hungry._

"So did you guys hear?" Jaden asked as she clunked her lunch tray right next to Thom and sat down. Now Alex wouldn't really call Jaden and her 'friends' but more like rivals. It was sort of complicated.

"About what?" Thom questioned, getting ready to eat a spoonful of... Was that mashed potatoes?

"The newest recruits," Jaden answered. She looked over at Alex and rolled her eyes. "Yes, even newer than you."

Alex ignored that comment and scanned around the room. Her eyes widened as she spotted them. A couple tables down, there were five girls. They were all wearing the standard outfit of a light-weight dark blue hoodie, dark blue pants, and a white t-shirt/tank top. It was kind of hard to see their faces, but one of the girls had red hair, while one had brown. One was African American, and another was Asian American. The last girl was blond. But that's not what shocked her. What had shocked her was the fact that they all looked to be around 13 or 14. Most of the recruits here were at least over 18. _Why is Division recruiting kids this young?_

"Holy cows," Alex said shocked. "They only look about 13 or 14. What are they doing in a place like this?"

"Who knows?" Jaden shrugged. "But I heard that they're all sharing a room together, which means that there has to be something special about them. And I'm going to find out what."

"Just because you've been here for a little over 2 months doesn't mean you can pick on everybody," Alex scolded, rolling her eyes. She remembered her first day here and how Jaden tried to pick a fight with her. _Luckily, Thom had held Jaden back before I did some serious damage to her with my lunch fork._

"And just because you've been here a few days doesn't mean that you can boss everyone around," Jaden retorted, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to find out who they are."

And Alex watched as Jaden walked over to the table of young teens. She closed her eyes, remembering what it was like to be 13, and suddenly she was pulled into a flashback of one of the worst days in her life.

(Flashback)

Fire. It was everywhere. On the walls, the floor, everywhere. All of the family furniture was on fire, everything, except for the bed Alex was hiding under. Her Papa had led her here and had told her to hide, so she did. It was very hot.

Then, the door opened to the bedroom, and from under the bed Alex could see someone's shoes. They looked like some kind of black combat boots. Alex started to hyperventilate a little as she grew even more scared. She was scared for her family. She was scared for her house. She was scared for her life.

That's when she heard the gun go off and saw her Papa fall to the floor. She saw his arm and hand go limp as she screamed out, "Papa!"

Her Papa was dead.

(End of Flashback)

"Alex. Alex," Alex heard Thom say as he shook her shoulders lightly. She opened her eyes to see Thom filled with worry and concern. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Alex nodded, trying to push the flashback away. "Yeah, sorry. It was just a bad daydream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Alex answered, looking over towards Jaden and the new girls. "Looks like Jaden is getting told off by them," she laughed, seeing Jaden's face turn red.

Thom had a small smile, but soon enough his face turned serious. "We should probably get over there," he said, getting up. "Before Jaden... Gets too mad..."

Alex's eyes widened. "You don't think that Jaden would hurt them, do you? I mean they're just kids..."

"Let's not take any chances," Thom said grimly as Alex got up. "Besides, if she starts a fight, they'll all get in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alex responded, starting to head over there. "Let's go."

* * *

"I still can't believe that this happened," Will said, taking a bite full of mashed potatoes.

"What? The fact that the world thinks that we killed Mrs. Rudolph? Or the fact that the government knows about our powers?" Irma asked semi-sarcastically from next to Will.

Will sighed. _At least we have our personalities still. Irma has always been the joker of the group._ "Both," she answered. "It's just all messed up." _And me, Will, the leader._

"Well, look on the bright side," Hay Lin started optimistically from next to Irma. _Hay Lin, the bright, happy, and artistic one._ "We're still all together. We'll get the chance to serve our country. And we got new clothes."

"Yeah, ugly clothes," Cornelia mumbled, looking down at her white tank top, light weight dark blue hoodie, and dark blue pants. She was sitting across from Will. _Cornelia, the popular queen bee._

"Well, at least they're clothes," Taranee shrugged from next to Cornelia. _Taranee, definitely the smart one of our group._ "Besides, shouldn't we be talking about how to escape this place?"

"But didn't that guy say that even if we escaped, we'd just end up going to jail and then killed when we turn 18?" Hay Lin questioned, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"That guy is named Michael," Cornelia corrected. "But you are right about the other thing about us escaping..."

"So is it even worth escaping then?" Irma said, taking a bite out of her green apple. "I mean if escaping means dying..."

"But what about our families?" Taranee inquired. "I already miss my parents and older brother." _And I miss my Mom..._

"It's okay, Taranee. We all miss our families," Will said reassuringly. "We'll see them soon, I just know it."

"Know what, kiddo?" a voice asked from behind Will. Will turned around to see an African-American woman with her dark hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She looked to be somewhere in her... 20's maybe?

"Uh, hi," Will said, waving to her. "What's up?"

"Do you guys know where you are?" the person questioned, moving to sit next to Taranee and casually putting an arm around her shoulders like they've been best friends forever. _That must be awkward..._

"The government offices?" Hay Lin guessed. Now that Will thought about it, Michael had never actually told them where they were exactly. _Where are we?_

The lady laughed. "Wow, you guys don't really know anything do you?"

The girls blushed sheepishly. "Uhhhhhh, what?" Irma inquired.

The lady laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Will asked puzzled, getting kind of mad.

"Just your guys' cluelessness," the lady answered. "It's very funny."

"Yeah, well, are you going to tell us or not?" Cornelia questioned impatiently.

The lady stopped laughing. "Don't push it, Blondie. I'm getting to it." She took her arm off of Taranee's shoulders and moved her arm, so that it was referring to the whole place. "This place is called Division."

"Division? Yeah, that seems... Whoops," Hay Lin said accidentally knocking her water bottle over, soaking the lady. _Smooth, Hay Hay._ "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, picking up the water bottle and using her napkins to try and mop up the water. The rest of W.I.T.C.H. used their napkins to help pick up the mess, but Will had a feeling that that wasn't the end of it. The lady's face had turned beet red, and she looked like she wanted to strangle somebody.

"Why you little idiot!" she yelled, standing up and picking Hay Lin up by the collar of her white t-shirt with one hand.

Hay Lin gulped as the lady suddenly reared back her right arm to punch her in the face. _Oh my gosh! She's going to punch Hay Lin in the face!_

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia were all about ready to attack the lady when somebody shouted out, "Jaden, stop!"

They all turned around to see two people in their 20's. One was a young man with light blue-grey eyes and close cropped brown hair. The other was a young woman with piercing blue eyes and long wavy brown hair with streaks of black and blond in a ponytail.

The man wrapped his arms around Jaden to prevent her from moving her upper arms around, and said, "Let her go, Jaden."

Jaden reluctantly let Hay Lin go and sat back down with the man's arms still around her. "You know I like it when you hold me like this," she said, sort of seductively. The man immediately let go.

"Uh, hi. You guys must be the new recruits," the blue-eyed woman said. "My name is Alex. This is Thom." She pointed to the man, who waved at them. "And you've already met Jaden," she said, pointing towards the lady, who just a few seconds ago was ready to beat Hay Lin's face in.

"Uh, Jaden, right," Hay Lin murmured nervously, while fixing her shirt.

"It's nice to meet you," Will said, smiling. "I'm Will, and this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin," she said, pointing to each corresponding person as she went.

"It's nice to meet all of you guys, too," Thom said with a smile.

"Um, if you'll excuse us, we should probably head back to our table to finish our lunch," Alex said as she, Thom, and Jaden started to head back to their table.

As they were walking back, Jaden stopped and looked over her shoulder back at W.I.T.C.H. A slightly creepy smile was plastered on her face as she said, "Welcome to Division."

* * *

Alex turned her head to the left. No one was there. She turned her head to the right. No one was there either. Over the computer? No one was there either. Behind her? No one was behind her.

Alex smiled. She was alone in the computer lab. She then quickly opened up the chat link and started typing.

Alex: Hi, partner. 5 new recruits.

Blocked person: And?

Alex: They all share the same room.

Blocked person: That's strange. Percy must want them together.

Alex: But why?

Blocked person: I'm not sure. There must be something special about them... Names?

Alex: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin.

Blocked person: Last names?

Alex: Sorry. I don't have them... Yet... Except for Hay Lin's, which is Lin.

Blocked person: Okay, sounds good, and I'll look her up. Keep a close eye on them.

Alex: Aye aye, captain.

Blocked person: See you later.

Alex: Bye.

Alex signed off the chat and shut off the computer. _Bye, Nikita._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Amanda

3 OW

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H. or Nikita.

* * *

Hay Lin was sweating. She couldn't seem to focus on the computer screen in front of her. She looked back for like the millionth time that day and saw _her _glaring at her again. Did this girl ever stop? To Hay Lin, it seemed like this girl would never forgive her. She turned back to her computer screen and took a deep breath. _She'll have to forgive you sometime,_ the raven haired girl thought to herself. _I mean it was just an accident... _She turned back around to still see Jaden glaring at her.

Hay Lin gulped. She was actually kind of scared, which by the way was really saying something considering the fact that she fought giant snake humanoids, psycho power-hungry princes, and malformed green-brownish monsters on a daily basis. She was just really scared because of the look Jaden had given her when she was about to pound her face in. Her look was pure rage, anger, and a little bloodthirsty, too. It was like she had no problem with giving a kid a black-eye for accidently spilling some water on her.

"I'm sorry," a voice behind her said. "Is your computer screen behind you? Maybe we should turn your whole chair around."

Hay Lin swiftly turned around to see a man with blue gray eyes and shaggy light brown hair. _Birkhoff, the computer tech teacher. _"Uhhhhhh, what?" she asked nervously.

Birkhoff rubbed his forehead like he was getting a migraine from her ignorance. "Listen, kid," he said. "Just work on your own computer, 'kay?" Hay Lin nodded as Birkoff walked back to the front of the class and shouted, "Penetrate the system! C'mon guys!"

Hay Lin looked back to her computer to see weird boxes and stuff. None of this really made any sense to her. She glanced over to Taranee who was sitting to her left. Taranee was smiling and typing furiously on the keyboard. She actually looked like she was having fun. Hay Lin looked back to her own screen to now see numbers and letters floating around. She already had no idea what to do and adding in the extra numbers and letters was not exactly helping. She grimaced. She was going to fail this class if she didn't do something. _I'll just keep typing in stuff and hope that something works,_ she thought, typing random buttons on the keyboard.

"Okay, kiddies, 30 seconds left," Birkhoff bellowed out. "C'mon, penetrate the system. Penetrate!"

Hay Lin typed faster. She was starting to sweat even more now. _What the heck does penetrate even mean?_ She thought wondered.

"Ten seconds left before they dump you," Birkhoff called out, warning everybody that they were running out of time. "Five, four, three, two, one!" The computers beeped and '00:1K001' appeared on every screen in red. "Fail," he said, raising his arms. He glanced down at his handheld device and raised an eyebrow. He looked over to Alex, then Hay Lin, then Irma, then Cornelia, and then Will. "Alex, Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, you guys never launched your export... Why?"

Alex was the first to reply. "I don't know. This hacker stuff is really... Complicated."

"Actually, it's not. It's simple. Because you see, I do all of the hacker stuff. I write the export." Birkhoff pointed to the giant screen up on the wall that showed what was on their computers. "I even make it look like a video game, so your tween minds can understand it," he shouted. Alex snickered. "You think that's funny?" Birkhoff said in a stern tone.

"Must be the drugs, sir," Jaden answered. Hay Lin frowned. _Drugs?_ She asked to herself. _Who does drugs? _

Alex turned to look behind her at Jaden disapprovingly as Jaden continued. "You know how it is with junkies."

"I thought our files were secret," Alex said, glaring at Jaden. _They don't really seem like friend friends, _Hay Lin thought. _More like rivals._

Thom turned to Birkhoff. "Failure's on me, sir. Alex was having trouble finding the shell code." He coughed a little. "I gave her the wrong one."

"You shouldn't be giving it in the first place," Jaden snapped.

"Wait, what's an export?" Hay Lin questioned, raising her hand like she was in math class.

Birkhoff sighed. "You know what? This is pathetic. Get out of here, all of you," he said pointing towards the door with his thumb. "Pushy. Get out, all of ya!" He exclaimed, getting louder. "Up and out of your seats! Let's go!" He pointed at Alex, Will, Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia, who were all getting out of their seats. "Not you five. You stay." He pointed at other people, still pointing his thumb at the door. "You two get out of here. Right foot in front of the left one. You can handle that, right?"

And that's when Michael walked into the room. "Hay Lin," he stated. "Amanda is ready to see you."

"Amanda?" Hay Lin inquired, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Amanda smiled as she stared at one of the newest recruits. _Hay Lin,_ she thought. _That's what her name is. I think I remember reading something in her file about air._ She watched as Hay Lin looked at one of her dresses on a mannequin. It was long beautiful silver dress with a mid-thigh high slit on the left side.

"That dress is just your size, you know," Amanda stated, startling Hay Lin, who quickly turned around to face her. "It's a perfect fit for you, and I know that you would look just darling in it."

"Oh, I, um," Hay Lin started nervously, looking down. "Uh, thanks..."

"Amanda," Amanda finished, flipping her long wavy rusty brown hair. "I've heard a lot about you, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin looked up surprised. "You know my name?" she asked.

"Of course," Amanda answered, moving closer to Hay Lin. "I'm sort of like your... Counselor."

"They have counselors here?"

"Yes. Some people... Struggle with the transition, so that's why I'm here."

"Oh," Hay Lin said. She stuck out a hand for Amanda to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Amanda."

Amanda shook the young girl's hand. "Same here." She paused. "That's a nice bracelet you've got there," she said, indicating the thick silver bracelet on Hay Lin's arm. Sure she knew exactly what the bracelet did, but she wanted Hay Lin to tell her. She wanted her to open up to her. About her past and her powers.

"Uh, yeah, it's there to prevent my pow-" Hay Lin shut up as her eyes widened. She had almost given up her secret... Even if Michael knew about it, that didn't mean that everyone else had to, too.

"Your what?" Amanda questioned, playing dumb. "What were you going to say?"

"Um, nothing," Hay Lin answered with a shifty smile. "It's nothing, seriously."

"Weren't you going to say powers?" Amanda inquired with a creepy grin.

Hay Lin twirled her ebony ponytails as she nervously replied, "Powers? What about powers? Because there're no powers here."

Amanda looked Hay Lin in the eyes. "We know about your powers, Hay Lin. Or should I say wielder of air?"

Hay Lin immediately stopped playing with her hair and stated at the green-eyed woman in shock. "How did you know?"

"Listen, we want to help you with your powers," Amanda responded, ignoring Hay Lin's question. "We want to help you use your powers to help your country."

"If really want to help us with our powers, then why don't you take these bracelets off of us? It would be a lot easier to help with our powers if we could actually use them."

"Perhaps you are right... But we can't because you might blow this place up... Or at least that's what Percy is worried about."

"Who's Percy?"

"He's the director of Division. He's the one that calls all of the shots."

"Listen, what if I promised that we wouldn't destroy this place?" Hay Lin asked. "Would you let us have our powers then?" Amanda could tell by just looking at her that Hay Lin was not one to break her promises. _I really need their trust,_ Amanda thought. _If they are to help me accomplish my goals... Maybe giving them their powers back would be beneficial. Besides, Percy wouldn't even mind, especially if he thought that Michael was the one who did it._

"Okay, if you promise not to destroy Division, I'll give you the key to unlock those bracelets," Amanda said, walking over to her dresser and opening one of the drawers.

Hay Lin's eyes lit up as Amanda pulled a small silver key out of the drawer. "Really? That would be great!"

"So do we have a deal?" Amanda asked, holding onto the key with an iron grip.

"We so have a deal! Thanks, Amanda! You're the best!" Hay Lin beamed as Amanda handed her the key to unlock their powers. She stuffed it in her jacket pocket and walked out of the room, leaving a creepily happy Amanda.

Amanda smiled to herself. _And I hope you remember that,_ she thought. _Because I really am the best. Especially at getting what I want._

* * *

"So did you guys hear?" Irma said after she ran into the exercise room.

"What?" Will asked curiously. The girls were running on treadmills, but they had stopped when Irma came into the room.

"Are you talking about the fight?" Cornelia questioned, wiping her forehead from the sweat that had accumulated there.

"What fight?" Hay Lin inquired, knitting her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

"The fight between Alex and Jaden in the computer lab," Irma answered. "I heard that they're both on probation because of it."

"I guess they aren't as close of friends as I thought," Taranee stated, pushing her glasses back into the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, seriously," Will said. "So how were your guys' visits with Amanda?"

"Good and you know what? After seeing her, I do feel a bit better about being here," Cornelia replied.

"Same here," Taranee agreed. "I don't know what it is about her, but she makes you feel more welcome and valuable."

"Yeah, and guess what I got from her," Hay Lin said smiling. "Go on, guess."

"A pepperoni pizza?" Irma guessed. She rubbed her stomach. "Because I could totally go for something that's not cafeteria food."

"Nope, it's not a pizza," Hay Lin stated with a huge grin. She pulled out a key from her pocket and held it out like it was a trophy. "I've got the key to our powers!"

"Shhhhhh, Hay Lin!" Taranee responded. "Don't scream that out loud! And put the key away before someone sees it," Taranee scolded, eyeing the guards around the exercise room.

"Wow, I thought you guys would be happier about this," Hay Lin said, putting the key back into her pocket.

"We are," Will reassured her. "We're just shocked, that's all."

"I mean why would Amanda give us the key just like that?" Cornelia asked, snapping her fingers when she said 'that'. "There's got to be some kind of catch."

"Oh yeah, there is," Hay Lin replied. "She said that we can't blow up Division."

"That's all?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow. "There has to be more to it."

"Nope, that's it," Hay Lin responded. "Isn't she nice?"

Irma shrugged. "Yeah, she's cool, and I guess that this is good news. I mean like they always say: don't look a gift horse in the ear."

"Mouth," Taranee corrected.

"What?" Irma inquired puzzled.

"It's don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Not ear," Taranee said.

"Oh," Irma said a little embarrassed that she got it wrong.

"So should we unlock our powers now?" Cornelia questioned, wanting to be able to move earth again.

"No," Will answered. "We should wait until we get back to our room, so no one will be able to see us."

"Good idea, Will," Hay Lin complimented. "We should wait, but until then -" She gasped suddenly in the middle of her sentence. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Who?" Irma inquired. "Have you gone crazy, Hay Hay?"

"_Him_," Hay Lin said with a flabbergasted expression, pointing to someone who was coming out of Ops. The girls all looked at where she was pointing and gasped.

"Why is _he_ here?" Taranee asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. For over there was definitely someone they would never expect to be here in a million years. It was their old computer teacher from Sheffield Institute named Raphael Sylla.

* * *

Thanks to The meteorologist 1991 for reviewing and Favoriting and Following this story! Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
